


Beautiful Stranger

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnrarepairs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Misha’s birthday and he’s throwing a ‘formal wear and masks’ party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blualbino.livejournal.com/profile)[**blualbino**](http://blualbino.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://spnrarepairs.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnrarepairs**](http://spnrarepairs.livejournal.com/) exchange, based on [this picture prompt](http://www.magicofvenezia.com/catalog/C18_b.jpg). Thanks to [](http://cas166644.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cas166644.livejournal.com/)**cas166644** for beta-reading.

Jensen entered the ballroom and gaped. He had no idea what an original Russian ballroom looked like outside of the movies, but this one sure looked authentic. The set designers had gone all out. Jensen wondered how much Misha had paid them, or if they’d done it for free. Misha could be very charming. He didn’t even have to try, a trait Jensen always admired him for. He himself had to work hard on it. He tended to be closed off around strangers. And basically everyone was a stranger to him, unless he knew them for at least ten years. Or the condensed equivalent of spending all day together, every day, except for some weekends, which didn’t count, since he basically spent those sleeping it off.

And for some reason he tended to open up around Misha. It wasn’t like the bond he shared with Jared, who was his brother on and off screen by now, but it was something. It was enough to get him home, change into a tuxedo, don a mask and come back to set. He didn’t know how Russian those masks were, but whatever. Misha’s birthday, Misha’s party, Misha’s rules. And if he insisted on formal wear and Venetian masks, then so be it.

Jensen was just about to wander around and look for someone familiar, when a voice from behind startled him. “Hello, handsome.” A hand was placed on his shoulder.

Jensen stiffened and turned, immediately relaxing when he recognized Misha. “Mi…” he started, but was interrupted.

“Shhhh. No names tonight, stranger.” Misha leaned in and Jensen was pretty sure he already had a nice buzz. Misha was wearing a loose fitting tux and instead of a tie, he wore a short white scarf, which he’d loosely tied. His mask was similar to Jensen’s, mostly covering eyes and nose. Others at the party wore smaller ones, a few of them had full face masks, and some, like Genevieve, who Jensen spotted on the dance floor with Jared, were carrying around their masks on a long handle, holding them in front of their faces--probably so it wouldn’t screw up their hair. It made the whole idea of masks obsolete though. But then, it wasn't like the mask he wore disguised him either. But if Misha wanted to play, he’d go with it.

So Jensen nodded. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, now that you’re here.” Misha’s smile was brilliant.

Jensen smirked. “That’s me. Joy to be around.” He snorted. “Life of the party,” he added dryly.

Misha nudged him none too gently. “Shut up. You’re great company.” He cocked his head. “I assume, since I don’t know you at all. But I can already tell that just looking at you brings me great pleasure.”

Jensen’s left eyebrow raised. Wow, Misha was _very_ drunk. “Uhm, thank you. I guess.”

“And?” Misha grabbed two champagne glasses from a nearby waiter with a tray. Jensen accepted reluctantly. He’d rather get a beer.

“And what?” He asked.

“Don’t you want to return the compliment?” Misha leaned in close once more. “’S only polite, you know?”

“Great party,” Jensen tried. “Great set up.”

“Yeah, I hear the guy who's throwing it is awesome,” Misha smiled. “But what are you telling me for?”

“Uhm, because it’s yo…” A sharp look from Misha made him stop. “Just making conversation.”

Misha grunted. “You still owe me a compliment, pretty.” He clinked glasses and took a large sip. “No, actually you owe me two now.”

Jensen shook his head with a smile. “Your costume is…”

“Costume?” Misha managed to sound honestly offended.

“Your evening dress is very fine, dear sir.” Jensen mock bowed. “And thou hast luscious lips, greatly complimented by the mask.”

Misha’s grin turned predatory and Jensen gulped. “Yeah?” Misha licked his lips.

Jensen assumed Misha would goof along, but the air around them shifted and all of his alarm bells went off. Misha was his co-star. This whole party was filled with cast and crew. He chugged down his drink and grabbed a new glass.

“Do you wanna dance, handsome?” Misha was leaning in again.

“No!” Jensen declined quickly. That would be too frigging weird, Misha or not. His eyes flicked around the room.

“I didn’t mean out there,” Misha whispered in his ear and Jensen shivered. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn’t say it. He didn't declined the offer though, and Misha knew him far too well. He just took Jensen’s hand and tugged him towards the back of the set, where usually there would be technical equipment set up. Instead the walls were a deep red draped with carpet and in the faint light, it looked like they were just in a hallway leading from the ballroom to the rest of the palace.

Jensen was genuinely impressed. He wanted to tell Misha, but hey, this wasn’t Misha. They were random strangers just hooking up and… and okay, this did not improve the situation at all.

“Stop thinking so much,” Misha told him, once again shocking Jensen with how well he could read him.

And Misha was right. Jensen grunted in affirmative and crowded Misha against the wall. He cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. It was supposed to be rough and hard, but instead it started off slow and sensual. Jensen closed his eyes. Misha’s lips were supple and soft. Their masks bumped together, reminding him that, in a way, this was still a game, so he sped up and opened his lips, knee pressed against Misha’s groin.

Misha responded eagerly, rutting against him and grabbing the back of his head, holding him tight. His other hand slid over Jensen’s back down to his ass. Misha gripped it and brought them even closer together.

Jensen left Misha’s face to do some exploring of his own. He tugged the other man's shirt out of his pants and slid his hand under, caressing Misha’s flat, toned stomach. He’d done a lot of work since he started on the show. While Jensen approved, he also wouldn’t have minded him chubbier. It was great to go running with Misha. Jared was more of a gym guy, or he took his dogs, so locations were limited. But with Misha, Jensen could explore the deeper trails - a phrase that now might take on a whole new meaning.

Suddenly, there were voices close-by. Jensen froze, but Misha took it as his cue to move it along and hurry up, apparently, because before Jensen had even come down from the panic, Misha had unbuttoned both their pants and Jensen swore when their cocks touched.

“Fuck, yes!” Misha grinned and nipped at Jensen’s chin. His hand was firmly wrapped around their erections, rubbing them together tantalizingly slow.

Jensen groaned and joined in, lacing his fingers with Misha’s and forcing him to speed up. They were playing it way too dangerous, so close to everyone else. But it was Misha and they were finally making out, and god damn, it was hot. He rubbed his cheek against Misha and almost dislodged his mask.

“Nu-uh.” Misha slid it back in place with his free hand. “No faces, no names, handsome.”

This was an increasingly stupid rule as Jensen felt the need to moan Misha’s name, especially when he did that twist of his wrist which caused one of the rings Misha was wearing to scrape against the vein on the underside of his cock just right.

With the adrenaline pumping, it didn’t take much longer and then Jensen was coming embarrassingly fast. His moan muffled against Misha’s shoulder, he slumped against him and took a few deep breaths. Misha still kept their hands going, and as enticing as it was to still feel Misha’s hardness rubbing against his softening erection, Jensen let go and slid down onto his knees.

“Jen… shit,” Misha swore above him. “You don’t have to, stranger.”

“Pretend it’s your birthday,” Jensen looked up at Misha and winked before licking him clean. It was mostly his own come and that just somehow made it even better. Though in the back of his head a little part of him was still ashamed at having come so early.

Misha squirmed against the wall and when Jensen let his cock slide between his lips, he gripped Jensen’s hair and held on tight. The mask was moving again, but this time neither of them cared.

Jensen did his best to make it fast and dirty and he grinned in triumph when Misha spurted down his throat only a few minutes later. He swallowed what he could and then wiped his chin before standing up.

Misha looked at him, eyes dazed. He leaned in for a kiss and their tongues slid together for a while, lazily enjoying their aftermath. But it wasn’t long before they were interrupted by voices again and Jensen blushed at the thought of being found like this. He reached down to at least tuck his cock back into his pants, but Misha stopped him.

“Wait,” Misha fixed his mask first, then he took off his scarf and cleaned off Jensen’s cock before tucking him back in. He did it so thoroughly that Jensen was already half hard again by the time Misha buttoned up his pants and then tried to clean those off best he could.

“Looks like your evening dress is ruined,” Jensen remarked when Misha cared for his own pants.

Misha shrugged. “Guess I better leave, then.”

Jensen frowned. “Uh, yeah. Me, too.”

“Well…” Misha hesitated, tucking the scarf into his pocket. “It’s been fun, handsome.”

“It has,” Jensen agreed, leaning in for another kiss, but Misha pulled back.

“I’ll see you around,” he said, and then he left, leaving Jensen looking after him in confusion. This was not the ending he’d had in mind. And what did this mean for them? Was Misha just gonna ignore it on Monday?

Jensen took off his mask because suddenly it felt stifling, like he couldn’t breathe anymore. He leaned against the wall, pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried to calm down. He didn’t even notice Misha coming back until he touched his shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?” Misha asked gently. He’d taken off his mask as well.

Jensen looked at him. “Just had the strangest encounter.”

“Uhm, good strange or bad strange?” Misha inquired.

“Strange.” Jensen shook his head, then he smiled. “But good.”

Misha smiled back. “So…?”

“Okay, seriously,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Cut the crap. Just tell me what is going on.”

“I thought…” Misha shrugged, “Maybe if you didn’t want… you know? Then maybe at least I could have this.” He took out his mask and looked at it. “Anonymous. No strings attached. You could just pretend it never happened.”

Misha looked so lost all of a sudden, and Jensen got the sudden urge to hug the other man, so he did. “You’re such a stupid moron sometimes, you know that?” He kissed the side of his face and pulled back, taking Misha’s hand in his. “Now let’s go back to your trailer… no wait.” Jensen frowned. If they were gonna do this, they were gonna do it right. “My place. And then we’ll do it again properly.”

“What? You mean after the third date?” Misha smiled. “I’m not easy, you know?”

“Yeah…” Jensen cocked his head. “About those dates. I’m not sure. I met this guy tonight. I don’t know who he was, but he was pretty damn awesome. I might not have room in my heart for the both of you. And he was first.” Jensen placed his hands over his heart and sent Misha a wounded look.

“I see.” Misha’s eyes narrowed. “So I have to work extra hard to replace him, is that what you’re saying?”

“Uhuh.” Jensen grinned.

“But it’s _my_ birthday,” Misha whined.

“And I got you a gift.” Jensen replied. Or two of them. He’d chipped in with Jared and Jim but he also got something on his own. And if he also counted the ‘gift’ just now…

“I didn’t see any,” Misha crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It’s still in my car. Come on.” Jensen hadn’t wanted to place his real gift on the gift table. He also didn’t know there would be any such thing and hadn’t written a note. Besides, it was a personal gift. He wanted to see Misha’s face when he opened it. A collection of poems by one of Misha’s favorite authors. First edition, signed. It had taken Jensen quite a while to find it.

“Hurray, presents!” Misha chirped in his highest voice and Jensen laughed. They took a back exit to get to the parking lot. “Hey,” Misha nudged him once they were close. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really quite handsome?”

“Not recently.” Jensen smiled. “Has anyone ever told you that you have luscious lips?”

“Yes. I get it all the time,” Misha waved off, then he puckered up. Jensen accepted the invitation.


End file.
